Spectre
Avoids direct conflict by infiltrating and sabotaging enemy lines. Introduced as part of the original roster of 10 characters in 11/13/2013. Abilities This hero has the original system, where you unlock abilities at levels 1,3,10,20 and 30. This hero also has access to a Z and X ability, which both are baseline. Z Nyx-Class Cloaking: * Cost: 25 * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Description: Cloaks the spectre for 10 seconds, can only be revealed by detectors. Cooldown upgrades do not apply X Toggles between the scatter and rifle mode Scatter: Reduces attack range to 3, but increases attack splash radius to 1.5 Rifle mode: Increases attack range to 8. Q Mind Shatter: * Cost: 35 energy * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Description: Teleports to the target and deals 500 damage, 50% damage is done nearby enemies (0.5 radius aprox). Can be used twice per cooldown. Mind Lash: * Cost:45 energy * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Description: Deals 500 damage to a target from a range of 12, deals 50% damage to nearby enemies (0.5 radius). Can be used twice per cooldown. W Territory Cloak: * Cost: 30 energy * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Description: Deploys a device that cloaks all allied units in a radius of 3 for 10 seconds. Spectral Shadow: * Cost: 25 energy * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Charge Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Description: Creates a shadow that deals no damage, lasts for 60 seconds. Enemies attacks will prioritize the shadows. Holds up to 3 charges. E Crushing Grip: * Cost: 20 energy * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Description: Lifts enemy units in a radius of 3 for 3 seconds from a range of 1. Deals 300 damage over time. Ultrasonic pulse: * Cost: 20 energy * Cooldown: none * Charge cooldown: 20 seconds. * Description: Stuns enemy units in a radius of 6 for 1 seconds from a range of 12. Deals 60 damage. Holds up to 3 charges. R Shadow Body: * Passive * Description: Allows the spectre to walk through units. Increases max hp and energy by 150. Consumption: * Cost: 15 energy * Cooldown: 60 seconds * Description: Drains 50 health from the target. The regains 1 point of energy and hp per 1 damage dealt. T Mindsplatter: * Cost: 60 energy * Cooldown: 120 seconds * Description: Deals 4800 damage over 60 seconds around the spectre (80 dps) Mind Blast: * Cost: 100 energy, 20% health * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Charge Cooldown: 90 seconds * Description: Stuns enemies in a radius of 3 for 3 seconds from a range of 12. Deals 500 damage. Holds up to 2 charges. Strategy Spectre is a nice burst caster that can both support and be dps for his team. His cloaks can help with his survivability as well as help him to revive teammates. His stuns chain nicely with other stuns like Psion's, locking down dangerous bosses. His burst from his q can easily take down high priority zerg like Healer Fatties, Ravagers and Prowlers. Category:Heroes